Templar Knights
The Templar Kights also known as the Shrine Knights, are an armed branch of the Church of Glabados in Final Fantasy Tactics led by Vormav Tingel. Most of them are under the control of or in league with the Lucavi demons, and the people of the church are unaware that they are serving the Lucavi, such as Vormav's son, Izulde. When Ramza Beoulve is declared a heretic after stumbling onto the Lucavi plot, the Templar Knights do everything in their power to keep Ramza from interfering in their plan to resurrect Altima. Despite the failure of most of the Lucavi, three Knights including Vormav learn the location of the portal to Murond Death City, where Saint Ajora Glabados, Altima's human host, was buried at. One of them opens the portal and stays behind to guard it while the other two proceed forward. Ramza arrives and dispatches the first knight, making it through the portal where he kills the second. Ramza chases Vormav to the Graveyard of Airships, where the Templar Knights leader transforms into the Lucavi Hashmal in an attempt to sacrifice Ramza to help revive Altima. Ultimately, however, it is Hashmal who becomes a sacrifice as he realizes Ramza is too strong and takes his own life to trigger Altima's resurrection. The Homosexual Crusaders They worship a cat or an idol, and “that at their initiation they were required to kiss the Templar receiving them on the anus (or backbone), on the penis (or navel), and on the mouth, and that they were then told that they might have carnal copulation with one another and were to submit to it passively if required by another Templar.” An expression of anti-sexual bias is seen in Templar regulations which forbade the knights to attend weddings, even the weddings of their own sisters. Said one Templar in his testimony before the Inquisition describing his initiation ceremony: “Then he (the knight performing the ceremony) commanded me never to enter a church when a marriage was being celebrated … he commanded me never to enter a house where there was a woman in childbirth” Following the initiation and the homosexual ritual kiss, the novice knight was then told that if at that time “any animal heat moved him” or if he felt any “stirring of the flesh” he could have sexual relations with any of the brother Templars present. At the same time, he was to be ready to submit to the other Templars should they desire him. According to this, the initiation could be interpreted not so much as a homosexual seduction as a homosexual rape of the intimidated recruit into the order. Creation and Development There was originally suppose to be 12 Templar Knights that were created by Yasumi Matsuno for the game. He also gave them genders and ages.1 Only a few of them didn't make the cut for the retail version. For those who made the cut, some had their age changed and the names of two others were reused for other characters (Golagros Levine and Gustav Margueriff) because the story and the setup were changed to fit them for the final product.2 There is no official English translations for the unused names; they were left in romaji form. In the book Final Fantasy Tactics Manga/Comic, it was announced by the author that some of the characters that wasn't used as a Templar Knights was used in the story. Members of the Templar Knights * Arufuredo * Meliadoul Tingel * Vormav Tingel * Rofel Wodring * Izlude Tingel * Kletian Drowa * Baromidisu * Balk Fenzol * Karudyuino * Ryunetto